Hope From A Student
by LilyHellsing
Summary: One shot deep thought. Two students in class who act like Xavier & Magneto pass notes during a test. The Professor picks it up & reads the girl who believes in what Erik believes reply to a question. It gives him hope...R&R Very thought provoking.


**Okay, this idea came to me as I brushed my teeth. Weird, huh? XD**

* * *

Charles Xavier gave a soft sigh as he glanced around his class. Most of his students in this Mutant Ethics class actually liked it. They found it interesting at how powers should be used and not used. They found it amusing at how humans and mutants thought alike and yet acted different.

However, there was always the occasional couple that didn't like the class. Their attention spans were short when it came to Mutant Ethics and their minds wondered. As horrible as it was for Xavier to think this, he sometimes wondered if they would jump at the chance to join Magneto and his Brotherhood.

The couple he meant at this moment was two young friends. One was named Elizabeth AKA E-Lies-abeth for any lie she told, if she wished for it enough, it would come true. The other was a year younger than her, Kelly. Kelly had the power to control anything wooden, a forest version of Mother Nature if you will. They reminded Xavier of himself and Erik. While one was on the human's side, the other wanted to dominate them.

Elizabeth was similar to Erik while Kelly was similar to Charles. Sometimes he'd wonder as he graded their papers, _"Are they the next generation of fighters? Will they keep up our legacy?"_

The only reason he sighed in this class was because of annoyance. Once again, Elizabeth was writing notes and passing them to Kelly. Instead of taking their test like they should be, they were writing notes! Probably about boys, none the less!

"Elizabeth, give me that note right now." He commanded in a firm tone.

She looked up, startled and paling. "Sir?" She had the utmost respect for the man but that didn't change her beliefs.

"Don't play dumb, Elizabeth, hand me the note."

Her and Kelly exchanged looks that were full of troubled guilt. Elizabeth tried to place another paper, probably a back up innocent note, on top of the real one. Xavier frowned and used his powers to snatch the real paper away. He felt angered that she tried to pull such a thing!

Unfolding it, he read it. The writing between the two was clear; Elizabeth wrote as delicate as the Queen while Kelly wrote like a chicken. (_Elizabeth, __Kelly)_

_This test is so boring! I think I'll wait till the last five minutes and finish the last question, pretend it really stumped me._

_Pretend? What's the question?_

_"What is the 14__th__ lesson about?"_

_You're kidding me! I can't remember that one! How can you?_

_Easy, it was about how people always want what they can't have. I remember it because when I was 14 years old(don't tell Xavier this) I wanted to be just like him. Don't you remember? I tried to talk like him and all that embarrassing stuff. I gave up; it was too…sophisticated for my teenage taste._

_I remember that! You and I had spent a year here already and you tried on a suit! That was so funny!_

_Yeah, and my luck, a cute guy walked by when I stepped out in it. Ugh, never let me imitate anyone again! Anyway, wanna hear my answer?_

_Sure. But it better not be any of that suck up shit, it better be real._

_The old saying goes, "It is only human nature to want what you can't have." Girls diet for that thin model body, guys lift weights to look like a football player, thin hairs wish they had thick hair and the dreamy wish for reality, vise versa. Well if it's in human nature to want stuff you can't ever have…this means most mutants are human. We're not thought of as humans, we're thought of as creatures of the Devil, evil little creatures or something. Most mutants long to be human, to be 'normal'…and yet because of our genes, we can never have it. So doesn't this make us human?_

That was when he had caught her writing notes instead of working.

Xavier looked up at the blushing girl, her eyes looking out the window instead of him. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes wide. "…Elizabeth…" She looked over, pale yet red.

"Y-Y-Yes sir?" Was she nervous about the 'imitating thing'? Or was she nervous about his reaction to the last part?

"…You've given me hope for the Brotherhood and humans…" He whispered softly although no one else except Kelly and Elizabeth understood what he meant. If this girl who behaved like Erik could see this...perhaps others could too...perhaps his old friend will someday.

* * *

Weird huh? That paragraph came to me when I was brushing my teeth lol. Anyway, review if you wish. I'd like to see if people agree with me or not.


End file.
